A Different World
by QueenLackhead
Summary: A story of two different witches, different worlds and different circumstances. Follow Merope Riddle and Isobel McGonagall as they raise their children and, in the process, grow up themselves.
1. News

The little white kitchen of a London townhouse was bathed in light. Merope Riddle was busy preparing a lunch while her husband was coming home from work. She has been sick all morning, but she seemed to be better once noon passed. Today was a special day, so she made Tom's favourite meal, roast lamb. Just as she was about to serve it, she heard the door open and a deep voice saying 'I'm home, love!' She grinned from ear to ear. For the first time since they got married, she knew that when he called her 'love', he really meant it. She hasn't given her husband a love potion in more than a week and it didn't change their relationship a bit. Now all that was left was to admit that she was a witch. And, to prepare him for that, an extra surprise.

The tall dark haired man appeared in the kitchen, leaning against the door frame, a loving smile on his face. "Do I smell roast lamb?"  
>Merope stood on her tip toes giving her husband a peck on the cheek and nodded. "I thought I'd make it for you today."<br>He pulled over a chair, loosening his tie. "Well, I sure deserved it today. I've got great news!" Merope smiled as she put the plate in front of her husband and sat down. "What news?"

"You know that case I've been talking about?"  
>Merope nodded, swallowing a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "The Lewell murder? What about it?"<p>

"I solved it! It was the milk boy. A long story, but it got me a promotion! You are now the wife of Tom Riddle, Chief Inspector of the City of London Police!"  
>Merope's eyes filled with tears, which made Tom rush over from his seat. "What's wrong?"<br>She shook her head, wiping her tears away. "Oh it's nothing, I'm just so proud." She grinned kissing him. "I have news too. You know how I've been sick lately? I went to the doctor."  
>Tom frowned, placing a hand on her face. "What is it? Is it serious?"<br>Merope smiled mysteriously. "It's serious, but it's not a bad thing."  
>Tom looked puzzled, still worrying about her. "Tell me, I can take it."<p>

"I'm pregnant." She smiled, waiting for his reaction.  
>"Pregnant? As in having a baby?"<br>Merope nodded carefully. "That's what being pregnant usually means, Tom. Are you okay with that?"  
>Tom smiled, picking Merope up and spinning her around the crowded kitchen. "We're having <em>a baby<em>!"  
>Merope laughed, feeling relief. "So, you're happy? It's fine with you?" Tom laughed placing her back on the chair. "Of course it's fine, it's great! Why wouldn't it be? We're going to be a real family now!"<br>Merope bit her lip, looking nervous. "Yes, but...what about your parents? They should know about this."

Tom's face darkened. "They denounced me when we got married. They don't deserve knowing."  
>"I'd still like you to tell them. At least send them a letter. For me?"<br>Tom smiled, gently kissing his wife. "How can I say no when you ask me like that? But don't expect too much of it."  
>She smiled, her eyes drifting to the other side of the table. "Oh, your food got cold."<br>He waved his hand, shaking it off. "I don't mind, I'm sure it still tastes great."

Merope thought for a second and decided this was the perfect time to deliver the other part of the news. "You don't have to eat it cold."  
>"No, you shouldn't bother with lighting the stove up again."<br>Merope pulled out her wand from her sleeve and placed it on the table. "I don't have to light up the stove to heat it up."

Her husband chuckled at her wand. "What, are you going to start up a fire with that stick?"  
>She twirled the wand in her hands. "I've got to show you something." She pointed the wand to the plate and muttered "<em>Ventus fervens!" <em>A blast of air shot from her wand to the food.  
>Tom looked awestruck. "What just happened? Is that some new invention?"<br>Merope shook her head. "Just try eating it."  
>He carefully took a bite of the meat. "It's warm again. How did you do that? What does that stick do?"<p>

"This isn't a stick, Tom. It's a wand. What I'm trying to say is, I'm a witch."  
>Tom stood up, his eyes wide opened in shock and disbelief. "What are you saying, Merope? Have you gone insane? Witches and wands? Is this supposed to be a joke? Because it's not funny." Merope stood up and put her arms around his neck.<p>

"It's not a joke. It's a part of who I am, it's a part of my family. Don't be afraid, I'm not a _bad_ witch." He freed himself and darted to the cosy living room. "_Don't be afraid? _My wife just tells me she's a witch and that she has a magic _wand_which helps her to do whatever she wants and I'm not supposed to be afraid? Am I even really in love with you? Or is it just another wand trick?"

Merope had already thought this through this morning and decided it was best not to tell him about the love potion. He really was in love with her _now_, and that was all that mattered. "No, Tom, it isn't a trick! We both _do_love each other. Besides, if it wasn't for magic, you wouldn't get a job in the police!" She stepped back once she realised what she just confessed.

"That was _you_? They told me they saw promising talent in me! I thought I was actually good at something for once, and it was just a magic trick?"  
>Merope shook her head, reaching for Tom's hand.<br>"But you _are_ good at it! You solved the case and got promoted all on your own!"  
>"Tell me how am I supposed to be sure of that? How can I know that you're not lying about that too? Just as you lied about everything else? How can I ever know if you're telling the truth again?"<p>

The woman's face was washed with tears. "I _am_ telling the truth! I love you Tom, I promise I'll never lie to you again!"  
>Tom turned to the door and put his coat on. "I can't be here right now."<br>She ran after him, desperate that he wasn't coming back. "Tom, Tom come back! TOM!"  
>But it was late, her husband already disappeared at the end of the street, and she fell to the doorstep, unaware of the strange looks on the faces of passengers. This didn't go as good as she planned.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>EDIT:<strong>_ Thanks to Yue Sai for the tips about this chapter, I don't know how I overlooked the missing letter, I guess I was too tired. This chapter is now remastered, and the next one is supposed to be coming soon, I hope you'll all like it!


	2. Change

Isobel McGonagall's garden bloomed in the midst of the Scottish Highlands. Other than her daughter, the large array of flowers, plants and small ponds was her greatest joy. It was the one place where she could be alone, free of the restraints of the Muggle world. She enjoyed finally being able to use her wand to help the plants grow. The cloudberries, tulips, primroses, azaleas, lilies, roses and more or less any flower typical for Scotland could be found in Isobel's garden. Today, she was battling a colony of thistles that have recently emerged in the middle of her daffodil plantation. They could've been the nation's symbol, but Isobel did _not _appreciate them ruining her perfectly groomed garden, arranged by colours and shades. She heard a distant sound of bagpipes playing, marking her husband's return home. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead, swearing vengeance on the thistles. She quickly hid her wand under her dress and entered the house through the back door.

"Robert! Are you hungry? There's still some cabbie claw left, I'll heat it up for you!" Getting no response, she made her way to the work room where Robert usually took his time to play.  
>"Rob, I said there's some left..." The rest of her sentence got caught in her throat as she entered the room to see the bagpipes playing themselves. "Oh Minnie, no..."<br>Her hand flew to her head. She couldn't be sure it was her month old daughter that did this. It could've been a mischievous poltergeist. She quickly proceeded to her daughter's room, where the baby was placed in her cot, playing with a rag doll their neighbour gave her. There was only one way to see if it really was the little raven haired girl that made the bagpipes play themselves.

Isobel slowly crept to the cot, surprising her daughter with a loud "BOO!"  
>To her great dismay, as soon as Minerva dropped the doll and started crying, the bagpipes stopped playing. Isobel picked the baby up, cradling her. She frantically went through a series of thoughts. She didn't expect Minnie to start showing signs of magic this early. Frankly, she half hoped the baby would turn out to be a squib. She cursed herself for not telling Robert that she was a witch years ago. But she knew that if he knew about her true nature before their marriage, he wouldn't go through with it. A witch wasn't exactly the proper wife for a minister. And then after the wedding, he was just so happy, she couldn't ruin it. Maybe she still didn't have to tell him. She could cover little accidents like this up. Yes, that was the best thing to do.<p>

* * *

><p>It has been four sleepless nights for Merope Riddle. Since her husband has left after receiving the news she was a witch, she didn't have any rest. She barely ate and spent all her energy on not crying. Her hair that has gotten so full in the last year now looked more like it did back when she was still living in her father's shack. Her face was stained with tears, her eyes bloodshot. She wasn't sure if she believed that her husband would come back, but she put all her hopes on it, and it was worth it. The door softly clicked when Tom Riddle slowly entered the little townhouse. Merope looked up from the hard chair she dragged from the kitchen and flew in the tall man's embrace.<p>

"Tom, I'm so glad you're back! I promise I'll never lie again; I'll never use magic if you don't want me to, Tom! I'll break my wand; I'll do whatever it takes. Where have you been? Are you hungry? Do you need some sleep?" She muffled all of this in his shoulder, hugging him as strong as she could. Tom on the other hand, stiffly held his hand on Merope's back. _'Sit', _was the only word he gave her.

She listened to his instruction, never letting go of his hand. He slowly spoke, avoiding looking his wife in the eye.  
>"I've been with my parents. I didn't tell them about your...<em>secret<em>, I just told them we were having some problems and that you are pregnant. My father and I agree that it wouldn't be appropriate to leave you alone, considering your state. My mother thinks we should move to their house. We'll have separate lodgings and you and the baby will have everything you need."  
>Merope just stared at him, her eyes open in shock. "Your parents' house? Separate lodgings? I'm not sure if I like this, Tom."<br>He shook her hand of off his and coldly returned her gaze. "Well, I'm not sure that I like you being a witch. You should consider yourself lucky I didn't leave you here and tell everyone you tricked me as I planned. We leave in an hour. I'm going upstairs to pack. And do be kind and try to keep _magic_," he said the last word as if it was a curse, "away from my parents." He stood up and went upstairs to their bedroom, leaving Merope behind in the sitting room that now seemed incredibly cold. Tears streamed down her face as she realised confessing she was a witch to her husband was probably the worst decision of her life.

Approximately three hours after the cold reunion, the Riddles were driving in the black Bentley that Tom's parents sent for them. Merope looked through the window, as it seemed the whole of Little Hangleton gathered to see the arrival of the couple. Tom didn't seem to be affected by this as he flipped through the pages of today's issue of the Daily Mail. "Don't look at them."  
>Merope turned her head away from the window, looking at her husband. Just four days ago, they were so happy and in love. Now, he could barely look at her.<p>

"How long are you planning to keep this up?"  
>"Keep what up?" He asked, pretending to be interested in a news article about some coal miners' strike. Merope just sighed, deciding to give the subject up until they were alone. The chauffeur drove the car through the elaborate steel gateway of the Riddle manor. The house Merope used to only dream about appeared before her eyes, glorious in its size and history. She couldn't help an awed gasp escaping her lips. They stopped just in front of the main entrance and were greeted by the manor's staff. The fifteen maids and a footman bowed and curtsied as the couple exited the car. Merope was absolutely stunned as a plump older balding man in a black tuxedo approached her and bowed. She has only heard stories about this from their London neighbours.<p>

"It is my utmost pleasure to meet you, Madame. My name is Joseph Aldebourne, and I am the Head of the Duke of Hereford's household. You may call me Joseph. I want to assure you that I will be on your disposition every time of the day if you need me."  
>Merope gave him a faint smile, suddenly feeling nervous about her mended skirt and her blouse dotted with food stains. "You can call me Merope, then."<br>Joseph exchanged a nervous look with Tom, not knowing how to react. Tom stepped closer to Merope, stiffly placing a hand on her back. "Joseph may not call you Merope, you are his mistress now. If you wish to be more informal, he can call you Lady Merope instead of Lady Hereford. Where is my father, Joseph?"

He turned his head to Joseph, who sent him to the library. Merope was just trying to take this all in. She, _a lady_? Her house has a library? And did she get something wrong or did they just say her father-in-law was _a Duke_? She wasn't sure she liked the _manor_ more than their simple little townhouse in London. Joseph called two maids from the row. "Anne, Mary."  
>The two petite brunettes dressed in matching green dresses who seemed to be sisters curtsied in front of Merope.<br>"My Lady." They chorused.  
>"Anne and Mary will be your companions. They will provide you with company and help you entertain guests. Jane, Kate!" Joseph motioned his hand toward the two more women dressed in plain grey skirts and blouses. They followed Anne and Mary's example, curtsying and greeting her as a lady. "Jane and Kate are your maids, their duties are to take care of your appearance and household needs. You have eleven more charladies that will be spending days at your quarters." Merope tried to nod to all of them, but she couldn't remember all of their names. Joseph instructed her to follow him to the library.<p>

The door of the great room filled with books opened to a scene of the three Riddles having a quiet discussion. Tom and his father stood tall next to a work table and Tom's mother sat in a leather couch reaching for Tom's hand. "Just don't do anything..." Joseph's quiet cough interrupted her. The Riddles faced her, all sharing a face of annoyance. They were the perfect image of a noble family, three black haired statues. She nervously walked behind Joseph to the work table. "Your Graces, my Lord. Lady Merope." He bowed again and hurried out of the library.  
>Merope shyly extended her arm to the woman she knew to be Mary Riddle. "It is a pleasure..."<p>

"I don't think there is a need for introductions. You are here to hear what we have to say."  
>Merope closed her mouth, turning her eyes to the floor.<br>"You have brought nothing but disgrace to my son and our family. Because of this horrible scandal that is your marriage, he won't ever be able to marry again. I hope you understand that the only reason why we accepted you in our home is the child you are carrying. The Duke of Hereford needs an heir and my son can now only get one with you. With the situation being as such, you probably realise your status as my son's wife and Lady Hereford is merely symbolical. You will host a few parties, attend some, and take care of my grandchild's education. I am sure my son informed you that you will have your own quarters. I expect nothing but the most sublime behaviour of you, once you are _civilized_. Also, you will not visit your family in that shabby little _ruin_ of yours. Now run along so you can get some proper clothes."

Merope's brain was frozen in shock. She knew Tom's parents didn't have the best of opinions about her, but she didn't expect the open hate that she just received. She barely heard Tom saying "Was that really necessary?" as she met Joseph outside the library door. "My Lady." He led her to her quarters while she was occupied thinking of everything that has just happened. Parties and dresses, and Dukes...this was a long way from being the Heir of Slytherin in a pile of rocks her father called a house. Her baby kicked as if it was feeling its mother's anxiousness. She placed her hand gently on her stomach and started singing a lullaby she barely remembered from her mother. She withdrew to her bedroom, away from all the curtsying women. She cried and cried for hours.

Later that night, once everyone was asleep, a lean short figured could be seen under the moonlight in the garden of the Riddle Manor. Merope quickly sneaked to the huge oak tree behind the house. She reached under her skirt and pulled her wand out. She dug a whole about a feet deep and placed her wand inside of it. Magic has done her nothing but wrong, wrong and more wrong. She was done with magic.

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer night in the village of Berriedale. The McGonagalls have just said goodbye to their friends after celebrating their daughter's first birthday. Isobel sighed heavily as she realised exactly how huge the mess in their sitting room was. Her husband approached her silently, placing a hand around her waist and kissing the top of her head. "I'll deal with that, love. How about we tuck the little monster in first?" He nodded his head towards their daughter, who was busy taking the head off a ceramic doll she just got from her godmother. Robert picked her up and carried the little girl to her room. He gently placed her in her cot while Isobel changed Minnie into her pyjamas.<br>The little girl waved her hand towards the shelf in the corner of the room, exclaiming loudly "Ena!"  
>Isobel smiled and started to get the rag doll she and her daughter named Rowena. She was just about to reach for the doll when it flew from the shelf towards her daughter's cot. A breath of air left her mouth as she rapidly turned around, hear head following the doll.<p>

She felt wildly lucky as she saw Robert had his back turned to the cot and was placing some scattered toys in the toy chest. She quickly approached the cot to make it seem like she brought the doll down. She was so tired of accidents like this, one after the other. For the last year, most of her time was spent trying to hide signs of magic that Minnie showed from Robert. She didn't know how much more she could take. Robert tucked the baby in and followed Isobel as they left the room.  
>"You go to bed love, I'll clean the sitting room up." He kissed his wife on the cheek and proceeded to the sitting room. Isobel ran for their bedroom, quietly shut the door, jumping to the bed and sobbing into the pillow. She missed her parents, she missed magic, she missed flying, but most of all she missed her husband. Lately, she couldn't even talk openly with Robert out of fear of him finding out that Minnie was indeed, a witch. She was so occupied with trying to remain silent she didn't even notice Robert come in. Her husband rushed to sit beside her, hugging her and caressing her hair.<p>

"What is it, love?"  
>Isobel just shook her head, wiping the tears away.<br>Robert sighed heavily. "Listen, this has been going on for a while. I know there is something wrong, you just have to tell me what it is."  
>"You won't understand." Isobel reached for a handkerchief on her bedside table.<br>"I promise I will. You can tell me anything, Isobel._ For better or worse_, remember?"  
>Isobel took a deep breath and plucked all the courage she had from the pit of her stomach.<br>"There _is_ something about me that I have to tell you."  
>She exhaled and reached for a box hidden under a floor plank under their bed. She opened the box and took out her wand. With a wave of her hand, she dimmed the light, closed the door and dried the now soaked handkerchief.<p>

Robert just stared at her, no sure what to make of it. "Did you just do all of that?"  
>Isobel nodded, nervously turning the wand around. "<em>This<em> helped me. It's a wand I got for my eleventh birthday, just as any young wizard. Or in my case, a witch."  
>"Witches and wizards? Like Morgaine and Merlin?"<br>Isobel chuckled lightly. "Yes, like Morgaine and Merlin. In fact, I know that Merlin went to the same school I did." She tried to light up the mood, but Robert still seemed deeply confused. "Are you afraid?"  
>Robert shook his head. "No, not afraid. Just...it's an unusual thing to take in. I'm okay with this, I guess...what about Minnie? Is she a witch too?"<br>"She is. And a very talented one!" Isobel's face finally lit up, looking fiercely proud. "Children don't tend to show signs of magic until they're at least four or five, but she started turning the lights on and off a few hours after she was born."

Robert smiled, seemingly proud. "That's my girl, isn't she? Does she have to go to that school you and Merlin went to?"  
>"Hogwarts? It would be a waste of talent if she didn't, Rob. She's going to be a great witch, I can feel it in my bones. And she won't be away for that long. Three months from summer to Christmas, and than just six more months until the next summer. She'll be home before you know it. And before that, we still have her for ourselves for eleven more years." Her husband smiled and kissed her.<p>

"As long as she'll still sing in the church choir."  
>Isobel smiled, gently stroking her husband's hair. "Of course. And you'll still love me, no matter what I am?"<br>"Of course." And though Robert McGonagall did mean what he said, he never shared the same bond and trust with his wife that he used to. And both he and his wife were aware of the change.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**A/N:** _So, a lot of things have happened in this chapter. Firstly, the two stories aren't parallel, the McGonagalls are in October of 1936 in this chapter, and the Riddles are in August of 1926. The stories won't be parallel until Tom and Minnie start Hogwarts, so I'll just write when they're happening in each of the chapters. The title of Duke of Hereford is partially made up. There was a hereditary title of Earl of Hereford, but it wasn't used since 1373. There also was a Duke of Hereford, but the title died with him in 1413, and there is currently a Viscount of Hereford. Also, I named her companies after the Boleyn sisters, so it's a bit of an Easter egg! The next chapter should be up soon, and I hope you like this one :)


	3. Taking Charge

"It's a girl!" Merope dropped back to her pillows, breathing heavily. She did it! Jane wiped some hair off of her forehead, smiling to her encouragingly. "You did great, My Lady."  
>Merope gave her maid a tired smile. "Can I hold her?" The middle aged midwife handed Merope her daughter. She looked at the little girl in awe. The fluffy tuft on top of her head was as black as her father's, and her grey eyes reflected Merope's. The door opened and Tom entered the room. Merope expected her husband to behave as coolly and stiff as he did the last few months but instead he hurried to her side taking the baby from Merope's hands.<br>He looked at the baby with awe in his eyes gently caressing the top of her head. "He is beautiful."

Merope smiled, sure he made a mistake. "_She _is beautiful."  
>Tom gave her a confused look. "What do..."<br>He was interrupted by his mother who has just entered Merope's chambers. "She means she has given birth to a girl. As usually, she failed."  
>Merope couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've just gotten a grandchild."<br>"A useless grandchild. All I can do with a girl is to marry her off. And that includes very little profit for us, unless she magically catches a man with a good enough title." She said that with so little emotion Merope couldn't believe what she was hearing. She hasn't heard such cruel words ever since she ran away from her father's cottage, and that was saying something. She gathered up all the strength she had left and smiled at her mother in law.

"You know _what_, Mary? My daughter is _not_ useless. She is not a piece of meat to be married off. When she does get married, it will be to the person she loves. And no matter if it's the butcher's boy or the Prince of England, he still won't be good enough for her. And one day, even _you_ will be proud of her." The older woman just looked at Merope, speechless. She instructed the maids to help Merope to _get decent_ and walked away.  
>"So...what do you want to name her?" Tom seemed to go back to his usual self and decided to ignore the incident that has just happened.<br>Merope didn't give it a thought as she gazed at her daughter. "Elladora." That was her mother's name, and though she barely remembered her, all of Merope's memories of her mother were filled with love.  
>"I'm not sure my parents will approve of that." He carefully advised.<p>

Merope scowled under her breath. "I _don't care_ if your parents would approve of it, and neither should you. You are a grown man Tom, start behaving like one."  
>The air in the room became very tense as all the noise stopped and Anne dropped a glass of water she was bringing to Merope.<br>"Leave." Tom looked the maddest that his wife's ever seen him. Once all the ladies left the room and the two of them were left alone, he got up and faced Merope.  
>"How <em>dare<em> you talk like that to me? In front of the _staff_? I already told you that you are lucky not to be living on the street. And what do you give to me for that? A freak name like Elladora for the daughter of the future Duke Hereford? "

She has never looked at him like she did now. "Elladora was my mother's name. Elladora _will_ be my first daughter's name, Tom, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. As your mother said, you cannot remarry again. You can't kill me since you haven't got a male heir. You need me, and believe me that I will do anything in my power to get my way." She may have swore never to use magic again, but her husband didn't know that, and she could see the fear in his eyes grow.  
>"Fine, name her whatever you want. Just make her middle name Mary to please mother." He exited the room, letting Merope's maids back in. Fights between Merope and the Riddles weren't often in the past few months, but something about her daughter finally made her stand up for herself.<p>

Anne stood in front of her bed, smiling coyly. "We just need to change your bedclothes, Lady Merope. Jane already drew you a bath." She seemed hesitant to add something.  
>"Is there anything else you wish to say, Anne?"<br>Anne smiled again and ran to her, giving her an excited hug. "I just wanted to say I admire how you stood up to the Duchess, My Lady." She seemed to regret the decision of hugging Merope, but Merope gave her a warm smile nonetheless. "Thank you, Anne. Jane, will you help me to the bath?" Jane quickly approached her side, smiling as wide as Anne was. Merope felt a sudden feeling of pride. She took charge, and she liked it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Go in peace.<em>"  
>"Thanks be to God."<p>

Isobel stayed in her place, silently praying. Minnie was sat in her lap and was starting to get fidgety. "Daddy!"  
>"Daddy has to change his clothes, sweetheart. Come on, why don't I give you a few coins to put in the pretty basket?" Minnie laughed cheerfully clapping her hands. Isobel got up holding her daughter's hand. She led her to the sacristy where food and coffee were handed out. She almost turned around when she saw the company surrounding her husband, but it was too late.<br>Alyth Barclay and Maired Kinniard, the two most horrible gossip spreading, lazy housewives in the whole of Berridale, and if you asked Isobel, the whole of Scotland.  
>And they were heading right towards her. "Isobel! We were just telling Robert how wonderful today's service was." She caught her husband's relieved glance. He shrugged his shoulders and mouthed "<em>I'm sorry<em>".

"Do you mind?" Alyth asked, her hand already on Isobel's stomach.  
>"Go ahead, Alyth."<br>"You've got a little kicker there, haven't you? And you're carrying high, that means another girl!" Isobel just smiled and nodded. She already knew she was having a boy since they told her that when she went for her check-up at St. Mungo's. "If you say so, Alyth..."  
>"Oh, I've never been wrong. Guessed all of Maired's boys, haven't I, May?"<br>Maired nodded knowingly, as if Alyth's old wives tales were a scientific fact. "All seven of them." She pointed to the sweets table were her sons were busy eating through all the food served. Her youngest, Willie was battling Minnie for a cookie. He gave in when his pants suddenly mysteriously dropped. Isobel chuckled to herself, looking proudly at her daughter. Maired hurried to Willie, screeching how she told him a million times that he should know how to buckle his pants already.

"So, are you thinking of names yet?"  
>"Elizabeth for a girl, and if it does turn out to be a boy, I like Malcolm."<br>"So a normal name this time?"  
>Isobel felt her blood start boiling. It's been three years since Isobel has first given birth and people like Alyth <em>still<em> couldn't understand Isobel's decision to name her daughter Minerva.  
>"Minerva <em>is<em> a normal name."  
>"Maybe if Berridale was ancient Rome." She shrugged her head, trying to annoy Isobel.<br>"My grandmother was called Minerva. It was normal in Grangemouth, I don't see a problem with it being normal here."  
>"Well, Grangemouth is a posh town, not like Berridale."<br>"I'm sorry that you feel that way Alyth, but let me tell you that my Minerva is a thousand times more special and talented than Katie, or Jane, or Mary, or any of your _normal_ named children. Now excuse me while me and my family go back to our _posh_ home. Rob, we're going!"

Robert, who was mingling nearby and has naturally heard what just happened quickly swept Minnie to his arms and quietly apologised to Alyth.  
>"I didn't give you permission to talk in my name, Robert!"<br>"Yes, love." With that, the couple sprinted out of the church. After that incident, none of the villagers questioned Isobel about her reasons on naming Minerva the way she did. Isobel McGonagall took charge and she liked it.

_**A/N: **_Hey you guys, and Happy New Year! I just want to thank you all for reading and reviewing, it means a lot. So, it's a girl! You'll have to wait a bit more for baby Tom. So the Riddles are currently in December of 1926 and the McGonagalls in February of 1938. Again, thank you for reading, the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Ladies

Laughter and shrieks filled the summer air in the back garden of the Riddle manor as three mud-covered and messy-haired girls ran through the long awaited rain. Elladora, Margaret and Natalie Riddle may have been ladies on paper, but in afternoons like this one the three sisters might have been the daughters of a farmer. Their mother was fiercely proud of the fact she managed to keep them _children_, shattering all of her mother-in-law's attempts to make them the perfect little statues for her endless row of tea parties, balls and lunches. In fact, Merope would probably join them in their mud fight if it wasn't for the fact that she was currently nine months pregnant with what everyone –except maybe Merope- hoped would be a boy. It wasn't that she wanted a girl just for the sake of it, but she knew that a boy couldn't have that kind of freedom his sisters would. Her daughters may been able to escape the strict grip of their grandmother every once in a while and have some fun, but a boy would be the next Duke of Hereford, and as such couldn't just play in the mud, or skip his lessons because he didn't feel like studying today. And there was always the fear that her next child would inherit magic. So far, that fear has come true with all three of the girls. Merope might have been able to somehow make arrangements for the girls to go to Hogwarts, but it would be a lot harder with a boy. She still remembered the day Ellie first showed signs of magic.

"Mum, look what I can do!" The little girl grinned as she ran into the library of the Riddle manor.  
>"Is that how you enter a room, Mary?" Even after six years, the now Dowager Duchess Mary Riddle still refused to call her granddaughter her first name. The girl frowned, exiting the room and knocking on the door.<br>"Yes?" Her mother called out.  
>The little girl anxiously opened the door again, bowing her head. "Mother, grandmother. May I have the per...pe..."<br>"Permission," Her mother smiled at her.  
>"Yes, to enter." She bit the fingernail of her little finger, as she always did when someone scoffed her.<br>"Actually, your mother and I were just having a talk."  
>"I'm sure that whatever she has to show I won't take long." Merope stood up and walked to her daughter.<br>"But we were in the middle of a conversation!" Her mother-in-law seemed to be enraged, which was quite often how their conversations ended.  
>"Talking about how important it is for me to give you a grandson isn't going to help the matter, Mary. Maybe you should talk to your son about instead of bothering me." She left the room before the older woman had time to respond.<p>

She took Ellie's hand and led her to the kitchen, which was Merope's favourite part of the house, particularly because there was no one there on a Sunday afternoon when most of the staff had time off. She lifted her daughter up to the kitchen island and sat next to her. "So what did you have to show me?" The little girl reached in her pocket and took out a small candle out. She held it out in her hand, frowning at it. After a few seconds, the candle levitated above her palm. A few frowns later, a small flame started at the top of the candle. Merope quickly licked her fingers and put the fire out, taking the candle in her hands. Ellie's eyes widened in disappointment.

"Don't you like what I can do, Mummy?"  
>"Oh no, sweetheart. It's wonderful and great and amazing, but it's dangerous and a lot of other things too." She stroked her black hair and placed her in her lap. "You can do that because of magic. I used to do magic too."<br>The little girl gave her mother a confused look. "Why can't you do magic now? Did someone take it from you?"  
>"No, love, it's just...I didn't like having magic anymore."<br>"So you don't like me having magic either?"  
>"No, magic isn't a bad thing, Ellie. It just didn't work out for me. But I can tell you for certain you're going to be a great witch."<br>Ellie's eyes lit up as the corners of her mouth curled up in a grin. "Really? Are you going to teach me spells and magic?"  
>Merope shook her head. "No, you'll have teachers to teach you that in a school called Hogwarts."<br>"Did you go to that school, Mummy?"  
>"No honey, I...I couldn't go there. But you can, and I'll do my best that you do. There's only one thing, though."<br>"What?"  
>"You can't tell Daddy about this. Or your grandmother. Okay?"<br>The little girl hesitated. "Are you angry that I already showed Maggie?"  
>"No, you can show Maggie. She'll probably have magic too." Merope chuckled.<br>"That's good, because she was sad that she couldn't do all that stuff."  
>"Well, she'll probably be able to do them soon. Now go and play with your sister, Ellie."<br>The little girl hopped of her mother's lap and exited through the kitchen's glass door. Merope lied to her daughter. She wasn't happy about Ellie being a witch. It would be hard to get her to Hogwarts without anyone's help, but not letting her go would be a waste of talent.

"Are you really going to send her to Hogwarts?" Merope jumped in surprise as Anne, her companion quietly approached her.  
>"What...how do you know about Hogwarts?"<br>Anne smiled reassuringly. "Well, I'm a witch, of course. A Muggleborn, might I add. My parents let me attend Hogwarts, but once I was done with that, they pulled some strings and that's how I ended up here. Now, are you going to send her?"  
>"I don't know. I kind of have to, but it is going to be awfully hard without letting anyone else in. And I obviously can't let anyone else in."<p>

"It doesn't have to be hard. I'm friends with Cheltenham's headmistress. She'll pretend to take Ellie in and send a few letters to the Duchess without any questions."  
>"Is it me or have you been planning this for a while?"<br>A smile appeared on Anne's lips. "I've been planning it since your first night here. I saw you burying your wand, and I doubted His Grace would help you if the children turned out to be magical."  
>"Have I ever told you how grateful I am to have you as a companion?"<br>"Actually My Lady, you haven't."  
>"Well, I am. And I beg of you, start calling me Merope. At least when The Duchess and my husband aren't around."<br>Anne gave her a warm smile. "I'll try. Merope." It was that moment that sealed a friendship that Merope would never again take granted for.

"Mum!" Ellie ran towards her mother, leaving her little sisters playing behind the greenhouse. Merope laid down the newest Agatha Christie novel that Anne recently brought her from the city. "What is it, Ellie?"  
>"Maggie is using magic again! I've told her to stop and she didn't listen!" Her black round curls framed a furious expression on the round red face. Merope casted a glance in Anne's direction, and in a second she was besides her, helping her up. They hurried after the nine year old, though admittedly a bit set off by Merope's at best normal paced walk. As they came around the corner of the greenhouse, they were greeted by two muddy little girls, one directing her hands towards an unusually tall dandelion, and the other staring at the flower with awe in her eyes.<p>

"Margaret Beatrice Riddle, how many times have I told you about using magic when I'm not around? For God's sakes, you're eight years old! Why isn't your sister running around setting things on fire and blowing flowers up?"  
>"Because I'm only five, Mummy!" The youngest girl held her chubby palm up, counting the fingers. "See, one, two, three..."<br>"Oh, not you, Tillie!" Merope sighed as she casted a desperate look at Anne. "Would you mind..."  
>Without a word, Anne took her wand from her sleeve and put the daffodil back to its normal state.<br>"Thank you." Merope turned to Maggie, who was currently trying to sneak off. "STOP! Come back here." The little girl slowly returned to where she was minutes ago.  
>"Now, this is the third time in the last two days that Ellie has called me because you've been doing magic! I am supposed to rest, Maggie. You're not making it easy for me."<br>"But it was just for fun!" Maggie cried. "I wanted to show Tillie what I can do, and besides, no one saw us."  
>"But someone could have! Do you know what would happen if Kate caught you doing magic? Or even worse, your grandmother?"<br>Maggie shook her head, red curls falling out of their tightly secured place. "I'm sorry, Mum. I won't do it again."

"You better not, or you might not be going to the garden party at the Howards tomorrow."  
>The little girl's face lit up as she realised what her mother has just said. "The Howards are having a party tomorrow? Oh, I promise I'll be good! Are Donna and Evelyn going to be there?"<br>"And Martha?" Her little sister joined in.  
>"Yes, all of them will be there." Their mother laughed. The girls exchanged screeches of joy as they ran back to the house, discussing which dresses they should wear and whether or not Tillie should bring her newest teddy bear. They left their mother with Anne, who immediately reached her hand under Merope's, helping her back to her chair.<br>"Is there something wrong, Merope?"  
>"No, it's just...the girls seem to be very friendly with the Howards."<br>"Is that a bad thing?"  
>"It isn't, but Ellie seems to be fond of the Baron's youngest son."<br>"What, _Frank_? He's only a baby!"  
>"No, not Frank, David!"<br>Anne's face lit up in realization. "Oh, the thirteen year old!"  
>Merope gave her a thoughtful nod. "Yes, him."<br>"Well, that doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"It is when Ellie's only nine. And it most definitely is when the boy is almost engaged to the Fitzroy girl."  
>"You know, you worry too much. Just let Ellie have this one. You can't stop her every time she has a crush. She'll learn from this."<br>Merope nodded, letting this one go. "You're right. You know what; I'll just go to bed. My back is aching horribly." Anne's eyes widened as she was there during Merope's last three pregnancies.

"My Lady, you don't think you're..."  
>"In labour? Not yet, maybe tomorrow."<br>"But what about the Howard's garden party? I thought you promised the girls they were going."  
>"Oh, they are going." Merope gave Anne a little smirked as they entered Merope's quarters. "And so are Tom and the Duchess. But I'm staying here. A headache will do. And you're staying with me. If the baby turns out to be a boy, I don't want my husband or my mother-in-law getting their hands on him." She just kept smiling as Anne casted a confused glance in her direction. Merope Riddle had a plan, and as it usually went with her plans, it would work. She could feel it in her bones.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hello to everyone! So, Merope has a plan, but you won't be seeing it in action for a while longer. Aren't I bad?

On the other note, you guys still seem a bit confused about the dates. In this chapter, the Riddles are in August of 1935, meaning that Minerva and Tom are the same age (I made Minnie a few months older than she is in the books so she and Tom could be in the same year). That means that if in the previous chapter Minnie was three, so was Tom, although we still haven't seen him.  
>Also, the Riddle children are in order Ellie -aged nine when Tom was born, Maggie -aged eight when Tom was born- and Tillie - aged five when Tom was born. I know it's a little confusing, but the dates will be in parallel in just a few chapters once Tom and Minnie start school.<p>

Remeber, reviews equal air on here, so do spend a second or two and write something, for my sake.


	5. Early Departure

Mary Riddle turned at the manor's doorstep one more time.  
>"But what if it happens while we're at the Howards? Surely you don't want to be alone while having the baby."<br>Merope rolled her eyes at her mother-in-law's false sympathy. "I've got Anne and Mary with me, I'll be fine. And besides, I think I'd know if I was about to _give birth_." She allowed herself a conceived wince as the duchess turned her back on her. "Now go already, the girls are about to start pulling their hair out." Merope quickly hugged her daughters, whispering words of advice and warning into their ears. She left Ellie for the last.

"Don't panic. I _am_ having the baby now, so try and keep your grandmother at the Howards as long as you can." She could see just how grown up her daughter has come to be when without any questioning, the nine year old looked right into her mother's eyes and without a flinch nervously rolled her eyes and proclaimed, "Of course I'll look after Maggie and Tillie mother, don't I always?", gave her a hidden wink and gracefully followed her sisters into the brand new Rolls Royce Tom just brought from London a week before.

They left for the Howard's summer house, leaving Merope alone with Anne and Mary. It was time for Merope to be quick and resourceful. "Anne, please help me to my bedroom. Mary, start boiling water and find some clean towels. And get me Annabelle Potter; she'll be in the shop now. There's some floo powder under the kitchen cupboard, the yellow one." They followed her instructions, and fifteen minutes later a slim red haired woman appeared on the bedroom's doorframe.

Annabelle Potter was a woman Merope mostly remembered as an example in her father's stories about the family's rare blood traitors. Merope's only blood traitor aunt was the one of the main reasons why she never stepped foot in Diagon Alley, at least until almost eleven years ago. When she first found out she was pregnant, her main worry was to secure that any magical sons she might have would be taken care of. It was then she first met her aunt, the current owner of _Morgaine's magical booktique_. At the moment, her aunt was yelling instructions at Anne and Mary, quickly progressing to Merope's bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"My back aches horribly, but I've got a feeling it's going to be a quick one." She stopped for a second, biting her lip. "Annabelle, I'm afraid it's going to be a boy."  
>The older woman smiled gently, wiping some hair her off her niece's forehead. "What did I promise you in the shop eleven years ago?"<br>"That you'd..." Merope stopped for a few seconds, trying her best to hold in a scream. "That you would take care of my son if I ever had one."  
>"And that promise still stands. Besides, you know how hard it is for Charlie and Grace since they haven't got any children, I'm sure they'll be delighted to have a little one running around the house."<br>Merope just gave her a quick smile before shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth as a response to a new labour.  
>"Now grab my hand and let's have this baby." Annabelle exclaimed as Anne and Mary returned to the room, each holding a stack of towels.<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Merope Riddle was right in both of her presumptions. It indeed <em>was<em> a quick birth, and the baby _did_ turn out to be a boy. She didn't give her son's name a second thought as she stared in awe at the perfect little replica of her husband's. "Tom. I want to name him Tom."  
>"Tom, as in the Tom that broke your heart, and is more or less keeping you hostage at this godforsaken place? Well, who am I to question your judgement?"<br>"But he's just like him, Belle. And Tom loves the girls, he really does. He'd love his son too, if only he knew him. I wouldn't even have to do this if it wasn't for that damn woman..."  
>Her aunt just directed an annoyed sigh in her direction. "Fine, he's a saint. And as for the duchess, she won't be around for much longer anyways." She smiled as she tapped her temple.<br>"Let me guess, you can't tell me more?" Her niece inquired.  
>"The Inner Eye..."<br>"...is not a toy." Merope finished the sentence with her aunt. Belle was predicting Mary Riddle's departure for as long as her niece knew her, and sadly, that day was yet to come. "I just can't stand her anymore, Belle. One of these days, she is going to drive me insane."  
>"I promise you won't have to stand her for much longer. Just give it a couple of more years. And I'm sorry, but they'll be back soon. I'll be outside."<p>

Annabelle left the room, leaving Merope alone with her son. She lifted herself in an almost sitting position, holding Tom in a way that he was facing her. "I just want you to know that Mummy loves you, Tom. Daddy loves you too, although he doesn't know it. And you've got the best three older sisters that anyone could ever ask for. And Mummy and the girls will miss you every day that you're away. But we'll visit you as much as you can, and maybe one day you'll come back to us. But what is sure is that one day you will go to a magical place full of secrets and adventures. And it will be amazing. Just wait, Tom. You'll do great things, I know it." She gave her son a tearful kiss on his forehead as she called for Anne to take him to Annabelle. She was afraid it would be hard to pretend to cry when her family came back home, but she didn't have to pretend when seconds after she heard the familiar sound of an apparition outside her door, as her mother in law could be heard screaming at her youngest daughter.

"Throwing pudding at Amanda Wilkinson, Natalie? Now we'll have to invite the Wilkinsons to dinner, and you know that I don't like them!"  
>"I'm really sorry, grandmother, I promise I won't do it again!"<br>"Well it's late now, isn't it? Just go wash yourself and then go to bed."  
>"Without dinner?"<br>"Are you talking back at me, Natalie?"  
>Only crying could be heard as Tillie made way to the bedroom right next to her mother's. Merope couldn't hear exactly what was said by one of her companions in the next moment, but the next thing she heard was her mother screaming and a loud 'THUMP', followed by her husband's quick reaction.<br>"Maggie!"  
>"<em>SHE WHAT?" <em>The duchess didn't seem to acknowledge what Merope guessed was Maggie falling unconscious as she heard the lie Merope has come up with years ago.

Anne or Mary gave her another quiet answer, followed by a few seconds of silence.  
>"Just tell me was it a boy or a girl."<br>The woman who Merope now recognised to be Mary finally spoke up just enough so Merope could hear her.  
>"It was a boy, your Grace."<p>

Loud footsteps could be heard just before the Dowager Duchess of Hereford angrily slammed doors of Merope's bedroom open.  
>"This is entirely your fault, you stupid little bint! You always have to ruin it, don't you?"<br>"Yes, because my goal in life is to disappoint _you_, Mary! _That's _the real reason I miscarried today! Actually, I've been having girls for the past nine years just because I couldn't bear the thought of you being happy!"  
>The older woman ignored her, slamming the doors behind her and getting closer towards Merope's bed, her face getting redder with each step.<br>"I _told you_ to come with us! You could've asked for Tom to stay here! You could've called the midwife! No, you put my grandson's life in the hands of two _girls_ who can't make a bed without breaking something!"  
>"I had Doctor Potter with me, Mary!" She used the title that Mary knew Belle under, as Merope wasn't actually allowed to socialise with people who weren't in one way or under of noble descent.<p>

"What, the village witch doctor? I don't trust that woman and you know that! She probably gave you some tonic that made you lose the baby! _Our boy_, Merope!"  
>Merope struggled to get up, tears streaming down her face. She pointed her finger at Mary Riddle, holding on to the bed's headboard as she was slowly beginning to get angry.<br>"Don't you dare say that! Don't you dare claim any of my children yours, Mary! If it was a girl, you wouldn't even blink and you know it! How many times have you had a normal talk with the girls? How many times have you called Ellie by her real name? _My son_ wouldn't be yours any more than my daughters are."

The duchess didn't even flinch as she slowly regained herself and started to leave the room. "You know, sometimes I wonder why we even keep you."  
>"You know perfectly well why, Mary." Merope smiled as she carefully lay down. "He still loves me. Even though I've only had girls, even though we barely talk, even though you probably try to turn him against me every time you talk. Your son still loves me, and that's the reason you still <em>keep me<em>. And one of these days, it's going to be the reason behind your downfall. Because you can't hold him as your pawn forever, Mary. One of these days Tom is going to remember that he loves me and you won't stand a chance."

The older woman left the room without uttering a word, leaving Merope alone in her bed, now crying even more than she was minutes ago. The minute she passed the doorstep, Anne ran in, quickly jumping to Merope's side.  
>"It's her, isn't it? What did she say?"<br>"She called Tom _our boy. _As in partially hers. No child of mine will ever be hers. And she had the nerve to say it was my fault I lost him! If it wasn't for her he would be still here, and it doesn't matter if she's aware of that or not."  
>Anne got closer to Merope as she put her arms around her in a comforting hug. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let her in. I swear, if I wasn't taking care of Maggie..." She was interrupted by a knock followed by Tom' appearance at the doorstep. She quickly got up, fixing her skirt. "I'm sorry, your Grace, but Lady Merope needs to get some rest."<p>

Merope wiped her tears away with a monogrammed handkerchief while waving her other hand. "It's fine, Anne. My husband can come in if he wishes."  
>Anne nodded before giving Tom a very shallow curtsey and an angry look under her eyebrows. The air suddenly became a lot more awkward as she left and Tom approached his wife.<br>"So...Maggie fainted, but she's better now. Mary swears that this potion of hers can help."  
>Merope stayed quiet, fixating her eyes on the elaborate carpet.<br>"I'm sorry for what happened. I know it's hard to believe, but I really cared about this baby, and not just because it was a boy. I do love our girls very much." He was once again greeted by silence.

"And I promise I'll love any other children we might still have."  
>"We won't have any other children, Tom! I don't want to go through this again, and I won't have your mother frowning and sulking if I have another girl.<br>"But we need an heir to..."  
>"You have an heir, Tom! And I bet you Ellie is going to be a damn good one. I told you when she was born that you had to start being a man. You didn't listen to me then, but maybe you will this time. And maybe now is finally the time for the Duke of Hereford to stand up to his mother. Because I have my ways to stop a pregnancy, Tom, and I will use them if it comes to that."<p>

Tom just gave her a held back nod and gently touched her hand before heading to the hallway and yelling, "Mother, I need to talk to you!"  
>Things were about to change for the better, and Merope knew it. She remembered a glorious week when her husband really loved her, and she had a feeling that time would come again. And perhaps then she could even get her son back. But until then, she just had to be patient and simply keep him in her mind.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hey, you guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner, but school's been keeping me quite busy lately. So, we're in August of 1935 now, and baby Tom's finally here! If you were confused, Annabelle is supposed to be Marvolo's blood traitor sister, making her Merope's paternal aunt. Her son Charlie is Merope's age and he and his wife Grace can't have any children, as is said in this chapter. They will have a child eventually, and I don't think it's hard to guess who that child is going to be ;) I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner, and you should get ready for some Isobel butt kicking, just saying.  
>Don't forget, reviews are love!<p> 


End file.
